This disclosure relates to information presentation.
Publications (e.g., electronic publications, websites, etc.) may include third party content items (e.g., advertising), for example, to financially support a resource provider's (e.g., website publisher) operations. Some resource providers do not maintain a third party content infrastructure, and thus depend on content serving entities to recruit third party content sponsors and to serve the content items. Content serving entities can maintain data about user traffic viewing content, and user interaction with served content. Typically, a served content item occupies a predefined portion of a publication, or slot.